Agrahim
=Physical Description= Agrahim like many of the male Blood Elves was tall and lean, this coming from the intense level of training that all the males and females alike have begun since the fall of the city of Quel'thalas. Long blonde hair ran down his shoulders and off his back, hanging like silken thread that moved gently with any type of current. His eyes were often hidden by the rogue strains of hair then wouldn't stay behind his long pointed ears, a common trait in his race. His clothes would be ever changing but they would always be at a high level of fashion and price, never going to far below what people would believe to be noble's wear as he did have some standing in the noble families of the race itself. No visible scars could be seen on his body unless topless, which would show one deep gash over his heart as if something had been forced in and then pulled out. On his chest at all time was the mark of his clan, a tabard with a solid black trim and a blood red background which was only completed with the large white tear in the center of the tabard. =Personality= Agrahim's attitude has greatly changed over the last couple of monthes, from the bitter noble to now a growing hero of the Horde. His manners and views on noble life have all but been shattered, casting away his title of 'lord' and becoming like those around him, his complex which led him to believe he was much better then others shed. Now he was one of great compassion and sympathy for those around him, urging to help those who could not help themselves as well as aiding those who could and just needed a push in the right direction. =History= Agrahim was born the oldest of two sons to a very well known noble family. The Lamont family was a guardian family as well as servants to the Windrunners of Quel'Thalas and was formed of mostly hunters and priests, like his father, Agrahim was trained in the field of hunters. Agrahim went through his training with minimal effort and did overly well, soon rising on par with the skill of the youngest daughter of the Windrunners who was foretold to be the General of the Ranger army that protected the great elf city. Due to his outstanding training record he was given a gift task of being on a special force unit to protect the young prince, Kael'thas Sunstrider, future king of Silvermoon and ruler of Eversong Woods and all of Quel'Thalas. Time would cause him to travel all over the Kingdom's of the Alliance as a protector of the prince which would even bring him to the city of Daralan where Kael was trained as a mage, Agrahim picked up some taste for the arts of magic which forced the very elemental such as Fire and Frost to bend to ones will but could not take the time himself to study any of the arts. Over time, Agrahim would find a young priestess who was trained in the abbey in Stormwind and fall in love, fathering a baby girl, Maevista who would become the joy of his life. She was often treated differently based on her appearence which was more like her human mother's. Destiny would finally start to force things into motion as rumors of a vast wave of undead from the lands of Lordaeron were moving north along the lands as if they were just destroying with a pattern, the Rangers were assembled quickly as scouts would finally confirm the rumors of King Menethil had been struck down by his own son, Arthas who now leaded the Scourage with an iron fist and his cursed sword. Agrahim was assigned to the unit which was to safeguard and remove Kael'Thas from the city as soon as possible if Arthas was to get to close to him. The battle begun as the undead rushed the three mystic gates of Silvermoon, a defense system with unparrell strengths. Designed with special nodes which would only open the door with contact along with hundred's of the General Windrunners rangers in between to slow down the advance to allow enough time to move innocents away from Silvermoon. Arthas pushed hard with the help of his minions and quickly broke down the three gates as well as kill the ranger general, forcing her into his own service as an undead banshee which to her was worse then fate. The undead rushed the city with a powerful wave of terror, most warrior horrified by the numbers as well as the rerisen rangers in the scourage were powerless to amount an assault against the attacker which lead to a quick push for the Scourage to reach the Sunwell. It was there that Agrahim and Malathar, Agrahim's father led a troop of ranger's against the undead but it was too late as the menacing undead prince had finished his task and given life again to a power Lich which corrupted the Sunwell with his rebirth. Agrahim gave the command to fallback and get out of the massive city but Malathar was one of pride and neverending spirit and rushed the Lich and the powerful Deathknight but was cast down before managing to even start an attack, horrified and angered Agrahim's rage kicked in as he lunged for the Lich, making a small attack but not enough to be worthy to really harm the superior creature. In joy, Arthas pulled out one of Agrahim's arrows from his quiver and drove it through her heart, leaving the hunter to die.